Don't You Want Me?
by Mr. Hide aka Hasuinna19
Summary: After the sinnoh journey Ash comes to visit Anabel. But why did he start to run another way after seeing her? My first fanfic. Don't expect much. STORY COMPLETED.
1. Chapter 1

My first fanfic. A short ability shipping if you think it is.

Disclaimer: I do not own pokemon or it's characters.

* * *

Anger and sadness.

They were the feelings Ash was currently having. Where he should have felt nothing but happiness.

And why wouldn't he? After all, his sinnoh journey got ended and he will get the chance to meet with a certain lilac haired girl again.

The one girl who finally broke into that bonehead of his.

The salon maiden and sixth frontier brain...Anabel.

Not a day went by, not a moment when he didn't miss her.

Her beautiful look, the voice accent, her beautiful short lilac hair and her simple attitude were the reason he fell for her.

Even when he lost toTobias, he didn't get too upset as he thought to see a certain someone again.

So now, we can see him walking in his unforgettable sinnoh outfit. With the same old Pikachu in his shoulder.

He was walking and whistling. Suddenly he asked Pikachu,"Hey, buddy. Do you think she still remembers me? It's been a while you know".

Pikachu said,"Pi pika pika chuu."

"I thought you would say that. Besides, what can possibly happen, right? " Just after finishing that sentence he suddenly stopped. Pikachu was flying towards the ground at this sudden stop. He looked angrily at Ash and got ready to shock him. But when Pikachu turned around he understood why Ash suddenly stopped. Only one word was going on Pikachu's head.

'SHIT'.

* * *

Author's note: That'll be all for the first chapter. I just hope it wasn't too boring. I probably will finish it in a couple of chapters. So, please review it or send me a pm if you think there are mistakes(Which wouldn't be a surprise though). I want to make it good. Even if I get a few response, I'll finish it.


	2. Chapter 2

Well, Here it is. The next chapter of my ability shipping. Hope you guys like it. It is at least 5 times larger than the last one.

Disclaimer: I own nothing of pokemon but my own character.

* * *

Chapter 2

Too long it has been.

For way too long I did not see him.

His simple acts, his kind attitudes, moreover his massive love for Pokemon were the main reason why I felt a spark when I was around him.

He was only with me for a few days and in that short amount of time, he was the first one to get near into my heart.

These were the thoughts of a certain short lilac haired beautiful girl.

The sixth frontier brain and lovely salon maiden...Anabel.

It has been almost a year since Ash and Anabel last met. But to her, It was like a decade.

After winning the ability symbol from her, Ash went to challenge the last brain. And from that moment, Anabel felt a loneliness in her heart.

She only thought,"Why am I feeling this way? He was just an unexceptional trainer with a good heart. I've met a few of them before, but then why only HE is running on my head for every God damn moment?"

"Then perhaps he is a little different from other good hearted trainers?"

Oh...This is so confusing. I don't know what should I do. Should I discuss it with other brains? No, that'll be terrible. They all would tease and laugh at me. Probably saying that"How sweet! Our youngest one's impenetrable heart has finally been broken". Oh...Just even thinking about that, gives me sweats of life.

Wait a minute. Did I just find out that I am having feelings for Ash? I figured out my problem. Yes! I really did find out. Anabel, you are a genius.

But I can't just go to him and tell him in my nervous robotic voice that"Ash, I like you. Do you like me?

Gaah...Problems after problems. Oh, for Arcus's sake I wanna die.

Hang on. Even If I go tell him about this he will not understand it anyway. After all he is the most dense, boneheaded, unromantic, handsome, kind hearted, honest, truthful and amazing person I've eve...

Crap. I am going nuts again. I really really need to do something about this.

(Ring Ring)

"Hello. This is Anabel speaking. Who is...Oh! Scott, it's you. Yes, I'm fine. Do you have any news for...HOLY SHIT! He defeated Brandon? My goodness. OK, I'll be right there. Bye".

I don't believe it.

I just simply can not believe it.

Ash just defeated Brandon. Even I couldn't beat him with my strongest team. Brandon's strength is often compared to a champion. And someone was finally able to beat him.

That's it. No matter what anyone thinks, I will go to him and tell him how I feel about him. Even if he rejects, at least I will be able to get rid of this burden.

But it was too late.

When Anabel went to Brandon's place, she found out that the energetic boy already left after winning the trophy. He was going to start a new journey in another region.

Her face became paled. She looked liked she was on the verge of tears. After all this time, when she finally found someone special and she lost him.

She knew that if they ever again meet someday, she probably will have to see that boy with another girl. And it wouldn't be too surprising. Any kind of girl have to fall in for him. If Ash started to flirt(which of course he would never do), half of sinnoh's girl would've been his girlfriend.

But Anabel did not gave up hope. She promised herself that if she ever meets with him, she will obviously tell him about her feelings.

So Anabel did what she only could do.

She waited and waited.

And after almost a year, we can see Anabel, resting in her house, taking some tea with her lifelong friend Espeon.

"Why are you looking a little...down Anabel?" Espeon asked.

In reply, Anabel said "Am I really that easy to read?"

Espeon chuckled and said "Well, not for everybody. Only for me. Now tell me about it."

"I can't really hide anything from you, can I, you damn psychic? "

"Look who's talking."

"Fine. I was thinking about... him".

"Again? 'Ana', I thought.."

"I know what you thought. But I can not get him out of my head. I tried everything. I worked double time, I spent more time with my friends, even I took a long vacation. But nothing worked, you know that."

"I know. But you should let it go I think. It has been almost a year."

With a broken voice Anabel whispered "Who knows if he still even remembers me."

Little did she knew that the day surely was going to change her life forever.

After taking the tea, Anabel returned Espeon and walked towards the Tohjo Falls. She had her work completed before lunch. So when she thought of going home, suddenly she heard a voice calling her name. A voice that disgusted her every single time she heard it.

The voice belonged to a red haired trainer named 'Shams'.

Believe me when I say that you don't want to be friends with him.

Neither did the salon maiden. And why would she? When they first met, Shams flirted with Anabel which made the shy girl sick. In their first meeting, he tried to go on a date with her. He also tried to hold her hand which she politely neglected. But she was very pissed off that whole day.

So, when she saw Shams again, she just mentally cursed her luck and got prepared for the unwanted condition she fell into.

Shams is three years older than Anabel. He wore a yellow jacket along with some red pants. No matter how hard he tried to look good, he always looked like a clown. And If he was to be compared with someone It would obviously be a egotistical jerk and a basterd who also is a pervert.

And why wouldn't he? He was almost like Brock but he did had something which Brock surely do not have.

Lust and disrespect for women. A lot of it.

He also challenged Anabel unofficially of course but couldn't even defeat her three pokemon.

"Hey Anny. How's it going. You look cuter than last time." Shams said.

Cuter my ass, you shithead. And who gave you the authority to call me that? Anabel thought, but with a little smile(fake obviously) she said,"Shams, isn't it? Long time no see. What are you doing here? Do you have any business here? "

"You got that right. I got beat in my 5th gym battle so I came to visit you for some good time."

Seriously! He got beat only in the 5th gym battle, Wow! He is weak thought Anabel and said "Good time? I'm sorry but I don't get it quite."

"Well, I didn't see you for a long time and just came here a few hours ago. So wanna have lunch with me?"

"I'm sorry. I'm afraid I have to decline. I have some other work to do." Anabel lied, which she does not do often.

"Do it later. This is a rare chance for you. Lunch will be on me. How about that?"

Inside Anabel was now getting really pissed.(Rare chance? Who do you think you are? Even if you were the president, I certainly would not go with you).

"No. Like I said, I'm busy. Another time maybe".

"Come on. I know you want it. You can't resist me. Once you get to know me, You'll start to love me."

Anabel now became really angry. Raising her voice a little she said,"No, Sorry. Now, if you'll excuse me I have some wor..."

She was cut off by a deep kiss from Shams.

Anabel never felt this much anger but she was so shocked that she couldn't even move. When she finally recovered and got ready to slap the pervert, she heard a noise behind her and when she looked to see what's the reason of it, only one sentence came into her mind.

'Someone please kill me'.

It was Ash Satoshi Ketchum, who was standing like a statue after seeing her kissing.

* * *

Author's note: That's it for chapter 2. Hope you liked it. I probably will finish it in the next chapter. So please review or send me a pm, And If there is anything wrong, please let me know. I am after all still new and inexperienced in these things. Goodbye.


	3. Chapter 3

Hey guys. Back with a new chapter. But first, I'd like to personally and specially thank 'Knight of Kanto'. He helped me a lot even before I started writing. Though I think I bothered him a little by asking a lot of questions about writing, but he always got enough time to help me and correcting my mistakes. I don't know if he's reading this chapter but I forever will be greatful to him for always finding time and for being kind enough to help me.

This probably is the last chapter. Let's see what happens. Shall we?

* * *

Chapter 3:

Run and running.

That was Ash now doing. Running away from his first crush.

With tearfull eyes he was running so fast that it might have made 'Extreme Speed' look slow.

And why wouldn't he?

After finally realizing what..no, Who he wants, getting kissed by someone else made his heart broke into pieces.

Only one sentence came into his head.

'I was late. I was late. I was...I was...'

He couldn't even think of something clearly. And he didn't even wait for another second after seeing Anabel with someone. He started to run.

Pikachu himself couldn't kept up with Ash using 'Quick Attack'.

Meanwhile...

When Anabel turned around and saw Ash, she should have been the happiest person in the world but she felt nothing but shock, surprise and...Anger.

Anger for her goddamn luck being so...Goddamn worst.

Almost a year she waited for him and when he comes to visit what does he see?

Her, getting kissed by a jerk.

It was Unknown to the both of them that just after seeing each other, both of them felt like their soul was getting out from their vessel of meats.

Shams still tried to hold Anabel and she was so shocked and wanted to go after Ash that she didn't even waste a moment slapping him. Instead, she called out espeon.

"Come out my friend and teach this jerk a lesson."

Upon seeing the anger in her owner and hearing her dark voice, without even thinking for a moment Espeon used Thunder wave on Shams and by using Phychic, she threw him into the lake where a half-mad gyarados always stood on guard for the salon maiden.

And you don't want to know what happened to Shams after that.

Without wasting a single moment, Anabel returned Espeon and started to run on the way Ash went.

Ash didn't even knew where he was going. He was so heart-broken and not to mention he too was cursing his luck.

'I am late. That is why she is taken. I should've told her a long time ago. Hell.. I even could've give her a call and discussed about it but I was TOO DAMN STUPID!'

The last three words kept running in his head. 'Too damn stupid, too damn stupid, too damn, too damn...'

Until he finally heard a voice.

A voice that he would've been greatly delighted to hear even an hour ago. But now he felt nothing but hopelessness and and...every darn sad feelings of the world.

It was the voice of Anabel.

She spent almost half an hour to locate Ash and finally saw the glimpse of his outfit.

He was sitting beside a tree turning his back against her.

Anabel went near him and with a very soft and but broken voice she slowly whispered, "Ash...".

* * *

Upon hearing Anabel's voice so closely, Ash found it very hard to control his emotions. Not understanding why but he still wanted to go near her and express every single feelings he felt for her by giving her a hug.

But how could he, thought Ash.

Anabel was also feeling the same thing. How will she even talk to him about that certain matter when he just saw her getting kissed by that pervert.

She thought, 'the least I could do is at least still be his friend'.

So she started talking.

"Um...Ash. What you saw back there, was nothing but an accident and misunderstanding. I don't even know him for that long".

After saying this much, Anabel stopped as she could not find what to say. So she waited for a reply.

Which unfortunately never came.

Anabel frowned. She did not expect this. She thought at least Ash would even say something or even scream at her but he sat there just like before not even bothering to look at her.

So Anabel again started talking.

"Listen Ash. I really hope that, of all the people in the world, you didn't have to see me like this. I I..."

At this point Anabel felt that tears were gathering in her eyes. She couldn't find the heart to even talk to him anymore. She found it extremely difficult to stay calm and not cry.

But Ash still didn't say a word.

Anabel couldn't take this anymore. She went near him and shaked him with all her strength saying, "C'mon, say something. Snap out of it goddamn it."

"What do you want me to say?"

Finally hearing Ash, Anabel stopped shaking him and with widened eyes looked at him closely for the first time.

He looked still the same. Just like she remembered.

He appeared with only just another outfit. Consisting of a jacket, white undershirt, new jeans, new sneakers and his cap's pokeball was blue.

Other then that, he looked just the same. Maybe a bit taller and cuter. His outfit matched perfectly with him.

Anabel said to him in a broken voice,"Please don't be like this."

Finally looking straight into her eyes, with a defeated tone Ash said,"What do you want me to say, Anabel? I mean, I came here to see you and especially talk with you to take one my biggest decisions in life. But the way I see it, now...It is not possible anymore."

"What did you want to talk about?"

"Like I said, It doesn't matter anymore. Now, please excuse me. I have to go."

After finishing his talk, Ash tried to get up.

Anabel quickly held one of his hands firmly and said,"I insist. You're not going anywhere without talking to me."

Ash let out a small sigh and said,"You remember our first and last meeting? When I first met you and stayed with you, I never felt so alive before. I mean I journeyed with a lot of friends but I never felt like this my entire life. Your smartness, simple attitude, a huge care for everyone and that rare and unique ability to directly talk with a pokemon. I mean, I never met an exceptional and interesting person like you before."

Ash paused for a moment and started again, "When I defeated Brandon and went on a new journey, I always felt like something is missing. At first, I didn't care but soon I had no choice but to think about it. Though I am not good with this kind of things but I finally discovered what was it I wanted. What was it, that I was missing. And, can you guess what it is?"

In reply Anabel just shook her head negatively.

"It was you, Anabel. The sixth frontier brain and salon maiden."

It looked like Anabel's eyes will pop out form their places. She was so shocked that she looked like a live statue.

'Oh..My God. Does that mean he too had the same feelings fo...'

Anabel had to come down from the world of thinking as Ash started talking again.

"Believe me when I say that my life became dull and quite boring in Sinnoh. Sure I had fun, met new Pokemons, made good friends and got into top four but I really really missed you, Anabel. I don't know what this feeling is but I think my feelings for you started to grow very strongly after I left and I..."

Ash couldn't finish the at this point, Anabel embraced him with a bone crushing and loving warm hug. Ash became so startled that he couldn't even move an inch.

"An..Anabel, what are you doing? I thought you..." At this point, Ash was blushing madly.

"I always felt the same about you." Anabel started talking. "Whenever you were around, I always felt a spark I never ever felt before. Every single attitude of yours attracted me very much. I mean, who wouldn't like a guy who has a massive amount of love for pokemon and such caring nature."

Breaking the hug, Anabel looked straight into Ash's eyes and started again, "I too found out that I had started to grow deep feelings for you. When I was sure of it and was about to tell you, you already left for your new journey. Believe me, never in my life I was so broken from inside. After coming home from Brandon's place, I always felt like I should've told you this sooner. Even still, I find it hard to enjoy my life like before."

Hearing Anabel's simple and true confession, Ash couldn't understand what he should say. Just by looking at her eyes he could easily tell that every sentence, every single word she spoke, really came from the bottom of her heart. He was still very puzzled that he didn't even noticed that tears were about to come out of his eyes. One moment ago he saw her with someone else and now she was telling that only he was always her dream.

Just like she, always was his.

Ash looked at Anabel, who was now looking at him hopefully with her big, beautiful lilac eyes.

"Um..Anabel, Do you really thought so highly of me?"

"Always..Ash."

"I don't know what to say."

Anabel held both of Ash's hands and asked him something.

"Don't you want me?"

"Always. But you...you really want to be mine? I mean what I saw and..."

Ash was cut off by a lovely kiss from Anabel. It lasted for almost 15 seconds.

If Ash was blushing madly before, now he was blushing furiously. Maybe the first kiss does that to everybody(Who knows, right? I've never kissed anyone)

Anabel broke the kiss and asked,"Does that answer your question? "

Ash knew very well now what should be said.

"Definitely."

He came forward and offered her his hands. Anabel now blushed a little but accepted it gladly.

Holding hands, they went away. Getting ready for a long but dreamy new beginning.

After seeing them together from distance, Only two sentence came into Pikachu's mind.

'Ah.. Young love... The idiot finally found someone good enough who will help him to get him out of his denseness.'

* * *

Author's note: Okay guys, that's it for this story. I enjoyed writing my first fanfic though. Oh..I might have to rewrite the first chapter as there are some paragraphic problems.

So, please READ and REVIEW. It really feels great when you get some reviews about correcting your mistakes or appreciation of your work.

Do tell me, what do you think about my writing style? I mean, are they suitable and appropriate? And should I continue writing? Take care. Adios!


End file.
